The Paths of Glory Lead But To The Grave
by yourelegantmind
Summary: "The boast of heraldry, the pomp of power, And all that beauty, all that wealth ever gave, Awaits alike the inevitable hour. The paths of glory lead but to the grave. " Andromeda Black. Edward Tonks. Molly Prewett. Rabastan Lestrange. Arthur Weasley. Hogwarts in the 1960s is set to explode.
1. Chapter 1: Andromeda

Andromeda Black jolted awake. She blinked at the dim light coming in through her curtains and looked to the clock on her bedside table. It was seven am. There was no point getting up yet. Breakfast wasn't until eight for the children. She smiled anyway. It was the first of September.

Andromeda got herself out of bed and tiptoed across the room to where her brand new trunk lay, already packed full of the robes and books and cauldron that had been ordered from Diagon Alley. She wasn't allowed to go there, of course. Mother said only commoners did their shopping in person. It wouldn't be befitting of a Black's status to lower themselves to enter a shop with people when you couldn't know the state of their blood. She remembered Mother's constant lectures. She knew that you couldn't always tell if someone had tainted blood. _("The Mudbloods always stand out like a sore thumb, but sometimes you get a half-blood who has been raised properly and manages to hide their dirty blood. It always comes out in the end though, girls. Never forget that blood matters. Yours is pure. Do not sully it by mixing with filth.")_

The one item she was allowed to buy in person was her wand. They had apparated directly to Ollivander's, where Mother had booked a private appointment. She held her wand now, loosely in hand, stroking the complex patterns edged into the smooth wood. It was aspen, twelve and a quarter inches, with a core of unicorn hair. Andromeda had never been prouder than when the wand-maker looked at her appraisingly, and told her that the aspen wand that chose her was a wand fit for a revolutionary. She didn't tell Mother what he said, due to an intuition she would have gone into a rant about Andromeda's future prospects. ( _"Marriage is the only suitable prospect for a Black."_ ) She couldn't wait to learn how to use it properly. As long as it was fit for her, she didn't mind. She sat for half an hour, her back to the trunk embossed with her initials in silver, (" _A name to be proud of."_ ) polishing her wand and wondering about the future.

Before she knew it, she heard the quiet pop that meant Grinchy, the Black house elf assigned to the children, had apparated outside her door. He knocked on the heavy door and it slid open before you could answer. The small elf bowed his head then looked up at Andromeda.

"Mistress Black would like you to wear the black velvet today, Missy 'Dromeda."

Andromeda nodded absent-mindedly. The dress in question materialised onto the end of her bed with a click of Grinchy's fingers. The elf was gone a second later.

Andromeda shrugged to herself. That was her decision for what to wear solved for her, although she didn't really like this black velvet dress. It was itchy. No-one would see it under her outer robes anyway, and once she was on the train she could change into her new school robes. Nothing so minor was worth defying Mother for.

Andromeda took her time dressing, and ensured her dark hair was plaited carefully into neat braids. As soon as she left the room, and turned to go down the corridor to breakfast a hand grabbed her wrist from behind.

"Rommy!" cried the small blond girl. Andromeda jolted, and almost tripped over.

"Cissy!" said Andromeda forcefully, before relaxing. "You shocked me. Let go. You're hurting my arm."

Narcissa pouted and let go, but her small sulky mouth soon resolved itself into a smile.

"You're going to Hogwarts today! And it'll be me soon too!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes at Narcissa's excessive excitement. She couldn't help a small smile coming onto her face though. Her little sister was just _so_ exuberant at times. It was hard to believe she was related to Bella. She retook Narcissa's hand, and they walked down to the dining room together. It would be her last breakfast with her youngest sister for three months, after all. Narcissa would be lonely with Andromeda gone, and she had another two years at home before she would be joining her sisters.

They planned to arrive at the train station for half-past ten. Bella was grumbling under her breath about being far too early, but even she daren't defy their father, who would be apparating Andromeda, as her special treat. Mother would take Bella, and the house elves would take their trunks. Narcissa was to be left at home, a fact at which the ten-year old was most displeased.

Before they left, Cygnus Black, most distinguished benefactor to the Ministry and father of the three Black girls, pulled Andromeda to the side.

"Andromeda." He looked her up and down, pausing on the black ribbons in her hair, and the black velvet dress before looking into her bright green, excited eyes. "You must remember your position as a Black. Do the family proud, Sort into an acceptable House, and make sure your marks befit a daughter of superior bloodline." He frowned slightly, but his face held the ghost of a smirk. "Be sure to follow your sister's example only where wise." Andromeda couldn't help but think Father knew she would not be following Bella's example in _those_ regards. She was much more placid than the fiery eldest sister.

Bella's first term at Hogwarts had been filled with antics unfitting of a daughter of the House of Black. On return home at Yule, her response to Mother's anger at the several letters sent home was to shrug and claim that "the mudbloods deserved it". Mother hit her across the face with her wand, but Bella bore the bruise with pride, and Andromeda sensed that Mother was slightly proud of her daughter, although in Mother's eyes, duelling a mudblood involved being far too close to a mudblood. Andromeda could see her across the room giving Bella a reminder of the type of behaviour a girl should not exhibit if she wanted to marry well.

She focused back on Cygnus and nodded.

"I'll try my best, father," she said, holding her back straight.

"And a Black's best is always enough," said Cygnus, before guiding Andromeda back towards the other two. The clock on the mantelpiece showed twenty-eight minutes past ten. Cygnus nodded at Druella, and they each held onto a daughter's arm. The four Blacks turned in an elegant pirouette of synchronised robes, disappearing from the drawing room of 2 Caustus Avenue with a light pop.

They appeared onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters immediately. Andromeda felt the earth spin at her feet, and would have fallen if not for her father's firm hand holding her up. Once steady, she looked around her in wonder. The platform was still fairly empty at this time, which was one reason they had arrived so early, as well as a meeting Cygnus had with the Minister at eleven. The gleaming scarlet train stood there nonetheless, and smoke billowed around the platform. There were a few other parents seeing their children off. Andromeda could see two tall red-haired boys, both hand-in-hand with a small girl with matching hair, as they led her onto the train.

"Andromeda!" chastised Bella, poking her sharply in the ribs. "What are you looking at _them_ for?"

Andromeda turned back around without saying anything, then felt Mother straighten one of her plaits.

"Goodbye, Andromeda, Bellatrix." said Cygnus. "We will see you for Yule." Druella nodded, but didn't bother adding her own farewell. They both disapparated without a further word. Andromeda looked immediately for Bella, but she had already gone, slipping away into the billowing smoke.

"Bella!" called Andromeda in panic. "Bella! Where have you gone?"

Bella didn't reply, and Andromeda couldn't see where she had gone. She looked to the train instead. She could find her own compartment. There'd be plenty of empty ones this early. She would just have to find Bella later.


	2. Chapter 2: Molly

Molly Prewett was almost shaking with excitement as she stood, trolley in hand, watching her brother Fabian go through the barrier to the platform. She had never been allowed to see her brothers off from the station before, as no-one could have taken her home. This year, though, for the first time, they _had_ to let her go. She was going to Hogwarts too! Gideon, her other brother, looked down at her.

"Right Moll," he said kindly. "It's you up next, then I'll follow you after. Fabian will be waiting on the other side. Take it at a run, if you're scared." Molly nodded.

"Take it at a run," she whispered to herself, before gripping the trolley until her knuckles turned white, and running forwards. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She could see the magnificent scarlet Express waiting for her beyond a cloud of smoke. Fabian was stood smiling, watching her reaction as she saw the legendary train for the first time.

"You made it then, sis?" asked Fabian teasingly, ruffling her bright curls, as he steeped forwards to move her out of the way of the barrier. Molly lifted her chin, and grinned.

"Of course I did," she said proudly.

"Never doubted you, Moll," said Gideon, arriving on Molly's other side. "Shall we go find you a comportment, then?" Just as Gideon spoke, there was a loud bang, as four people apparated together onto the side of the platform not far from where the Prewetts stood together. Fabian snorted derisively at the dramatic arrival.

"Don't see why they can't use the normal entrance," he said, rolling his eyes at Gideon.

"It's Bellatrix," replied Gideon, as if that explained it. "Looks like she's got a sister coming too this year. God," he said, "One of _them_ is more than enough for everyone."

Molly craned her neck, but she couldn't see the girl about whom they spoke. Her two brothers were more than tall enough to block her view. They were whispering together now, and looking worriedly at Molly. She didn't like it when they did that. She was _eleven_ , now, and more than capable enough without them plotting behind her back. She caught a couple of snatches of their conversation- "Slytherin, surely", "she won't" and "unpredictable" before Fabian realised Molly was glaring at them with her hands on her hips. He laughed, and told her she was doing a terrific impression of their favourite house elf, Snippy, when the three of them dragged mud into the house after playing Quidditch outside in the rain. Molly's eyed widened in anger, and Fabian realised his mistake.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I take it back! You don't look anything like Snippy."

"Except the nose!" chipped in Gideon. Molly poked him in the ribs, and he pretended she had stabbed him, doing an exaggerated impression of a dying person. Molly laughed, forgetting the insult. She looked at the trolley, and wondered how she was going to get her trunk onto the train.

"I'll get your trunk once we've found you a compartment," said Fabian, realising her worry. He took one of her hands, and Gideon took the other, and together they stepped onto the train, leaving the trunks behind on the platform.

The first compartment they saw was empty, and Gideon told Molly to wait there whist they got her trunk. She could see the two of them lifting it up from through the compartment window. It's a pity that you can't use magic until _on_ the train, she thought, or they would have been able to levitate it. The pair of them bumbled their way into the compartment, dragging the heavy trunk.

"Merlin, Molly! What did you put in here?" said Gideon, huffing out his breath. Molly looked at them guiltily.

"Books…?" she said, knowing that Snippy had helped her sneak in some extra books that weren't on the book list.

"Oh, Moll, you silly billy," said Fabian. "You know Hogwarts has a library!"

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Gideon rolled his eyes. "You're bound to be in Ravenclaw with us." Molly smiled in delight.

"Now Molly, we aren't going to spend the journey with you. You'll want to make your own friends, and besides, we need to go talk to Falco." Gideon placed one hand on her shoulder. "I know you were upset Mum couldn't make it to see you off, but you know she wanted to be here." Molly nodded solemnly.

"Make sure you behave yourself on the train. If you aren't sorted into Ravenclaw- because goodness knows there's a huge chance you'll go into Gryffindor too- we'll make sure to find you tomorrow." Fabian joined in, the brothers trying to make up for their mother's absence by acting the parent.

"Have fun at the feast, but don't eat _too_ much pudding. I know what you're like when you see profiteroles..." Molly's eyes lit up.

"There's going to be profiteroles?" she asked excitedly. Fabian and Gideon shook their heads in disbelief.

"Of course there will," said Fabian.

"Don't forget to change into your robes soon," Gideon chipped in. "We'll see you later, sis." Fabian ruffled her hair and then the two of them walked out, leaving Molly on her own. She sat down by the window, and wondered if it was too soon to get a book out. The platform was starting to fill up with children and parents, and she started to feel a bit nervous.

Around two minutes later there was a light knock on the compartment door, and a small girl with sleek black plaits poked her head around the door.

"Hello," said the girl. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, with a slight smile.

"Of course you can!" said Molly, pleased that she wasn't going to be alone. Maybe she could make a new friend.

"I'm Molly Prewett," said Molly. "Is it your first year too?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Andromeda Black," she said, sitting down opposite Molly. "Pleased to meet you."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"Do you know if we get food on this?" asked Molly, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes!" said Andromeda. "There's a lady who comes round with a trolley. My uncle told me because he knows the lady from when he was at school."

"That's good," said Molly. "I wasn't sure."

Andromeda smiled at her.

"I think it is mostly sweets though," she said, leaning against the window. "Not proper food." There was another knock on the door, and Molly started in surprise. This time, it was a boy who was already wearing his robes. Molly could tell he was a first-year too though, because there was no house affiliation displayed on them yet. They were plain black.

"Hello," said Molly, deciding she may as well be friendly.

"Could I join you?" asked the boy, ruffling a nervous hand through his light brown hair. Molly could tell he had been doing that lots because his hair was quite messy, with strands sticking up all over the place.

"Of course you can." Molly smiled, though she saw Andromeda frown slightly. "I'm Molly and this is Andromeda. Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes," said Ted excitedly. He walked into the compartment and sat down next to Andromeda. "How about you?" he said, looking at Andromeda in question. Andromeda frowned slightly, clearly confused by something, but she replied anyway.

"I think everyone is," she said. "What was your name? I don't think you said?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, smiling broadly at her in apology, showing his slightly crooked teeth. "I'm Ted." Andromeda reached forwards and pulled a hair off Ted's robes.

"Sorry," she said, "but you've got hair all over your robes. Why are you already wearing them, anyway?" she asked. Normally it was part of the tradition to change on the train.

"Oh, no," Ted mumbled, "it's all Percy's fault." Ted noticed the two girls looking at him in confusion. Why would he have a boy's hair all over him? wondered Molly. Ted clarified, "my dog," he said, brushing more of the hair off. "He was jumping all over me before I left. He's a golden retriever so is incredibly cuddly, but sheds hair like nothing else. I think he was upset I was leaving, and obviously I couldn't bring him with me. And I got changed into my robes because I thought it'd be easier. I didn't want to wrinkle them, but now I've got dog hair all over them, so I suppose I've failed. Do either of you have pets?" Ted asked. Molly breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no awkward silences with a boy who could talk like that.

"No, I don't. I'd love an owl though," said Molly.

"Me too," said Andromeda. "I might ask for one for my next birthday. It'd be nicer than having to use a school owl all the time."

"Are there school owls we can use, then?" asked Ted, looking at Andromeda in interest.

"Yes, but they're all quite slow, and they won't always wait for a reply before coming back," said Andromeda. "When my sister sends letters home," she added, "though that isn't often, we have to reply using my father's owl."

Suddenly Ted jumped as if he had remembered something important. Molly looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"I'm sorry," said Ted, "but I've just remembered I said I'd meet someone in the end compartment. I met him in Diagon Alley, in the owl shop."

"You'd better go then," said Andromeda. "The train left a few minutes ago. He'll be wondering where you are. We'll see you later, maybe."

"It was nice to meet you both," said Ted, before jumping up and running out of the compartment. Molly looked at Andromeda and shrugged.

"He was nice," she said. Andromeda nodded in agreement. There was yet another knock at the door, but this time it was an old lady.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked in a slightly doddery voice. Molly leapt up in enthusiasm, and jumped towards the trolley, taking in the array of sweets with wide eyes. She then realised what she had done, looked back at Andromeda, then said in a completely serious voice,

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Andromeda burst into giggles, and stood up to join Molly by the trolley. Molly ordered first. "I'll have four liquorice wands, ten chocolate frogs, a handful of sugar mice, a pumpkin pasty and three cauldron cakes, please," she said. Molly had worked out beforehand, by asking Fabian the prices, exactly what she could get with the money Mum had given her, and she handed it over before the witch could even tell her the cost. Andromeda gave her order in between her giggles, though she had to wait for the witch to hand out Molly's considerable hoard first.

"Two pumpkin pasties and a liquorice wand," she said, handing over a few sickles, before turning to look at Molly, who was sat completely surrounded by bright packages with a contented smile on her face as she ripped into the first chocolate frog, catching it with a well-practised snatch before it could elude her.


	3. Chapter 3: Andromeda

Andromeda felt very glad she had chosen Molly's compartment rather than finding an empty one. The girls ate together and talked for hours, their initial awkwardness completely dissipated. They spoke about what they had read in the schoolbooks, and speculated about what houses they would be in, and what their teachers would be like. Andromeda knew that the only acceptable houses were Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and Slytherin was vastly preferable out of these two. You knew you were safe from the mudbloods in Slytherin. She didn't really know which house she would be better suited to anyway, and said so. Molly thought she would be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. Andromeda winced slightly. She remembered Mother's lectures on the subject of houses all too clearly. ( _"Hufflepuffs are weak dunderheads and Gryffindor is full of_ _reckless_ _muggle-lovers!"_ )

Andromeda tried to steer the conversation away from their future houses.

"What's your family like?" she asked. "I saw your brothers, I think?" she said, remembering the tall red-headed boys with Molly on the platform.

"Yes!" said Molly with enthusiasm. "That's Gideon and Fabian. They're twins. In their fourth year. They're my only siblings, fortunately, because between the two of them they cause mayhem!"

"I think I can sympathise with you there," said Andromeda, laughing. "My older sister's a nightmare! She gets in trouble all the time."

"What house is she in? Gid and Fab are in Ravenclaw. They told me they live in a tall tower with blue armchairs. I wonder what the other houses look like?" Molly wondered, reaching for a fifth Chocolate Frog. Andromeda hadn't touched any of them, sticking to her liquorice wand. She didn't like the way they were almost alive when you ate them. Andromeda paused, wondering whether Molly would dislike her if she knew.

"My sister's in Slytherin." she said, looking nervously at Molly. She was worried she would be biased against Slytherins, like how Bella had told her.

"Really?" asked Molly curiously. "I would have thought she'd be better at not getting caught if she was in Slytherin! I thought they were meant to be sneaky!" Andromeda smiled in relief at Molly's friendliness.

"She didn't tell me much about Slytherin.. Bella doesn't talk to me very much. She prefers being on her own. My other sister, Narcissa, is much nicer, although she's only nine."

Molly smiled, and they passed the hours until the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Andromeda frowned slightly when she realised that Bella had never come to find her. She didn't even know if she had got on the train. They walked out onto the platform. It was full of students in black robes, most with coloured hoods. Red, yellow, blue and green. Molly gently nudged Andromeda.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin just because those robes'd go best with my hair," she whispered, and the two girls giggled as they walked towards the man shouting for first years.

A group of the smallest children, all in fully black robes, was starting to congregate in front of the shouting man, who was tall with a twirly moustache.

"Is this all of you?" he asked, looking at the group. A couple of stragglers hurried towards them. Andromeda looked closely. It was Ted and a boy with hair the same colour as Molly. Before she had time to say anything to Ted, the man spoke again. "There we go," he said, and turned around. "Follow me, everyone," he said curtly, and walked away from the platform, towards a small path. The first years had to almost run to keep up with his long legs. Andromeda looked around at the others as they scrambled to keep up, caught in the middle of the group. She couldn't see Ted and his friend anymore. To her right was a small, skinny boy she thought she recognised. He had dark, smoothly combed hair and immaculate robes. Andromeda frowned slightly, trying to remember where she had seen him before. He raised his eyebrows slightly at her as they rushed towards the lake's edge. She ended up in a boat with Molly, the dark-haired boy, and tall blond girl. The boy introduced himself as Rabastan Lestrange.

"Oh yes!" said Andromeda, realising she had seen the small boy waiting outside Father's office once before. "I think my father knows your father." Rabastan looked at her sceptically, and she realised she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Andromeda Black," she said quickly. He smirked.

"Do you need saving from a monster?"

Andromeda glared at him, not liking the jibe at her name, and turned to the other occupant of the boat. She was chattering away with Molly already, but before she could introduce herself, the boats turned a corner. Hogwarts loomed out of darkness, its fairytale towers and twinkling lights shocking the first years into silence.

"It's beautiful," gasped the blond girl. Molly and Andromeda nodded in agreement.

The first years huddled together once they had passed though the hanging vines and climbed out of the boats. They waited at the bottom of steps, talking amongst themselves. Andromeda and Molly looked at each other nervously.

"I hope we're in the same house," said Molly.

"Me too," said Andromeda, although she was thinking that if they'd both have to be in Ravenclaw for that to happen or she'd be in serious trouble. Molly was utterly un-Slytherin. "We'll see each other in lessons anyway," she said, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to be friends.

"What did that boy mean about a monster?" asked Molly curiously. Before Andromeda could reply, the crown fell silent. A man stood at the top of the steps, smiling benevolently down upon them.

"Students," he said, with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. I will soon be taking you from here to the Great Hall, where you yourselves will be Sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each of these value different characteristics and you will be Sorted into the House that is best for you. I hope that each of you will find a family in your House."

Professor Dumbledore was wearing a rather silly outfit, Andromeda thought. He had on long purple robes, and his hat was pointed with hundreds of golden stars on it. It clashed horribly with his hair and beard, which were both very long, and a reddish colour that was heavily streaked with grey and white. She didn't remember Bella ever mentioning him before, in one of the rare moments when she deigned to tell Narcissa and Andromeda about Hogwarts. Andromeda supposed it was because he was Head of Gryffindor. She abruptly stopped her pondering as she realised that everyone was walking up the stairs towards two immense wooden doors. With a flourish of his wand, Professor Dumbledore opened the doors, and the first years entered the Great Hall, a mass of small children in dark robes following the gaudily outfitted teacher.

Andromeda held her head high and tried not to gasp and look around, as some of the others were doing. She did smile in wonder at the ceiling, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the hundreds of faces staring at her. She walked with Molly to the end of the hall, where a small stool rested in the centre of the platform. Andromeda looked at it, puzzled. How was the Sorting going to work? She was under the impression a Hat would be placed on her head, and it would shout out the name of her new house. Perhaps Bella had been lying, as she was wont to do. The mystery was soon solved, however, when an austere-looking woman stepped forwards and placed a battered-looking lump of fabric on the stool. It then proceeded to sing a song, the words of which completely eluded Andromeda, as she once more disappeared into her thoughts. Se had a habit of doing that, especially when particularly anxious about something. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"When I call your name, could you please sit on the stool," he said quietly, his voice only extending to the group of first-years, as he smiled at them kindly once again. "Andromeda Black," he called, this time his voice projecting across the whole hall. Andromeda started. She hadn't expected to be first! Surely someone had a name before Black in the alphabet. Apparently not. She stepped forwards, slightly nervous, so caught up in her surprise at being first she didn't notice the muttering that broke out across certain parts of the hall at the announcement of her name. She sat up straight on the stool, as had been drilled into her. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat onto her head. She was glad it covered the sight of the sea of faces staring up at her.

"Ah!" a voice said, seemingly coming from inside her head. "I see you don't like being the centre of attention!"

"You can speak to me?" thought Andromeda furiously. "No-one ever told me that!"

"Of course I can," said the hat dryly. "I'm the Sorting Hat. Now then, where to put you? I see you have loyalty in droves, intelligence certainly, I can see a healthy dose of bravery. What's this I see? A watcher, then. You like to observe, don't you Miss Black? Hmmm… You're a difficult one- you'd suit any house… But where's best?" The hat continued to ponder. Andromeda thought about what Mother would say if she was in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. (" _NO_ _child of mine_ _!_ ")The hat caught on. "Not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor eh? You could be happy there… Hufflepuff would make you kinder. Gryffindor would make you more confident." Andromeda frowned.

"I'm already kind and confident enough," she thought.

"Are you? Very well. Now, is it to be Slytherin, or Ravenclaw? You can be cunning, certainly, and you don't lack ambition, even if that ambition is to not be noticed."

Andromeda thought carefully. Did she really want to be so close to Bella? Perhaps Ravenclaw would be best…

"Ravenclaw, eh? No, I don't think that's right. You've intelligence, certainly, and a desire for knowledge, but that's not quite enough. No, better be SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the furthest right burst into applause. Once Professor Dumbledore had lifted the hat off her head, Andromeda walked towards it, her heart slightly heavy with disappointment. She could see Bella smirking at her from a seat in the middle of the table where she was surrounded by a group of older students, who were all looking at Andromeda with interest and whispering, now the applause had died down. Andromeda stepped to the table where the empty seats were, elegantly setting herself onto the bench next to an older boy, who had a sharp face, and cheekbones that jutted out alarmingly, although he still looked attractive. He looked at her appraisingly.

"Black's sister, then?" he asked in a pleasant, deep voice.

"Yes," said Andromeda, as steadily as she could.

"Pleased to meet you," said the boy, after glancing down the table to where Bella sat. "I'm Harrison Runcorn. Fifth-year. Prefect." She stuck out her hand in greeting, but didn't say anything else. She was slightly flustered at being the centre of attention.

"You took a long time to be Sorted," said Harrison. "Not quite a Hatstall," he said, raising an eyebrow in question, "but you took a lot longer than average." Andromeda shrugged indifferently.

"I suppose I'm more complicated than average," she said, looking him straight in the eye. She didn't want to tell anyone what the Sorting Hat had said. Not good enough for Ravenclaw.

Harrison smirked and turned his attention back to the Sorting. Lots of the older students were still looking at Andromeda in interest, though, although another three students had already been sorted, including the blond girl from the boat, who went to Ravenclaw.

Andromeda focused her attention back onto the sorting. She could see Molly's hair poking out at the side of the group. The boy currently being sorted was taking an awfully long time, longer even than Andromeda. He eventually went to Hufflepuff, stumbling slightly as he stood up. The table furthest away from Andromeda burst into applause and cheers. They were much more raucous than Slytherin had been for Andromeda, and she started feeling the slightest hint of regret. Maybe Hufflepuff would have been nice. Then she remembered Mother and Bella, and felt glad she was in Slytherin.

A few more were sorted but no-one else came to Slytherin, and Andromeda started to worry. What if she was the only one? She watched carefully, hoping. Dumbledore read out the next name.

Owen Cauldwell was a tiny boy with huge ears. Andromeda watched carefully, but he went to Gryffindor, as did the next two, Dirk Cresswell and Ella Dorny. There were still no Slytherins. When they got to Aidan Kiely and every single student had gone to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor except for her, she turned to Harrison.

"Is this normal?" she demanded in a whisper. Harrison frowned, and pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"No," he said. "Most years, though, there is one house with fewer students. It appears that this year that house is Slytherin."

As they spoke, Dumbledore called Rabastan Lestrange. Andromeda sighed. He appeared to be having a whispered conversation with the hat. She knew what was going to happen a split second before it did.

"SLYTHERIN!" called the Hat. Rabastan almost seemed to saunter as he walked towards Andromeda. He had the loudest applause yet, the Slytherins seemingly spurred on by the lack of students, wanting to make sure that they few they did have got a good welcome. He sat opposite her, and smirked, again.

"Looks like it's just us, princess," he said casually. Harrison looked on in interest, waiting to see Andromeda's reaction. She waited for the next bout of applause whilst glaring at him, then kicked him viciously in the shin.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." she seethed. Rabastan squealed in pain, and she laughed at the affronted look on his face. Harrison joined in her laughter.

"Looks like we have a prime batch this year," he said, snickering softly. "Quiet but vicious," he said, pointing at Andromeda, "and arrogant but clever," pointing at Rabastan. "I suppose with family like yours, you wouldn't be anything but," he said, gesturing down the table to where Bella sat. Andromeda noticed the boy she was sat opposite. He looked exactly like Rabastan, but taller and broader, with a sharper face.

"You have a brother," she stated, looking at Rabastan.

" _Congratulations_ on pointing out the obvious. Has your sister never mentioned Rodolphus before?" said Rabastan, leaning forwards onto his elbows. Andromeda shook her head slowly, but didn't speak. Clearly Rabastan knew of Bella. She filed that piece of information away, before turning her attention back to the sorting. It was Molly's turn. Andromeda watched in interest. "Gryffindor, for certain," said Rabastan.

"Yes," said Andromeda, just as the hat did, indeed call out Gryffindor. Molly almost skipped in happiness as she moved towards the cheering table, but she did glance towards Andromeda and gave a little shrug. There were only five students left to be sorted, including Ted from the train, but there were still only two Slytherins. Andromeda watched carefully, intrigued to see where Ted would go. She sort of hoped he'd be Slytherin too. He seemed far friendlier than Rabastan.

"Edward Tonks," called Dumbledore.

Andromeda gasped in shock. _Tonks_. The name reverberated through her mind. There was no wizarding family with that name. Andromeda knew every single family name. _Nature's Nobility, A Wizarding Genealogy_ was required learning in the Black household. He had to be a mudblood, or at best, a half-blood, though Andromeda somehow didn't think so. He hadn't known about owls, and his voice had been strange, she remembered. He didn't talk like everyone she knew. Mother had told her she'd be able to tell the mudbloods apart. She'd already managed to slip up. At least Bella didn't know.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at her gasp, and Andromeda realised in Slytherin, much like at home, she would have to be careful. Since Bella was in Slytherin, thought Andromeda, she supposed everyone around her would be like that too. She'd better not show _any_ weakness then. Being quiet was okay, she thought. Bella was quiet eighty percent of the time. It was the other twenty percent you had to watch out for. Fortunately, she was good at hiding her emotions. It had just shocked her that she had already touched a mudblood, thought he was _nice_ , even, and not even realised.

He went to Hufflepuff.

"Figures," muttered Andromeda. "Mudbloods in Hufflepuff. It's the only place for them."

Rabastan nodded in agreement. Andromeda thought she had managed to cover up for her gasp. There were only four students left now, and still no other Slytherins. They all went to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Andromeda and Rabastan looked at each other, her in distaste, that this would be the only student of her age in her house, and he in intrigue.

Andromeda passed the feast in a haze, still thinking about Ted. Tonks, she corrected in her mind. Blacks and mudbloods weren't on first name terms. She joined in the conversation that Rabastan and Harrison were having intermittently when Harrison asked her a question, but tried to ignore Rabastan. She mostly concentrated on the food, and observing her fellow Slytherins. She could see Molly across the hall, sat next to a small ginger boy, in deep conversation. The blond girl from the boat- Andromeda still didn't know her name- was sat silently between two boys who seemed to lack the smallest amount of table manners. They were ripping apart the chicken with their bare hands and stuffing it into their faces, with little regard for the poor girl sat between them. Andromeda turned away in distaste. When they got to pudding, she kept an eye out for Molly, and suppressed a smile at the girl's plate, piled high with profiteroles.

The feast seemed to drag on for ages, but eventually the food all disappeared, and Harrison looked at her and Rabastan.

"Right then, you two. We'll wait for the hall to clear before we go, so you don't get caught up in the hordes." Harrison turned away and spoke to a pretty girl with dark hair, who has walked over to speak to him. Andromeda was left with just Rabastan.

He spoke to her, with a serious look on his face for the first time that night.

"Andromeda," he said. She looked at him. "Look, there's only the two of us. We've clearly got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to upset or offend you." Andromeda raised her eyebrows, surprised by this overture. He continued, "I'm sorry I made fun of your name."

"I accept your apology," said Andromeda, her tone still suspicious.

"And since there's only the two of us, better friends than enemies, right?" said Rabastan with a small, but genuine smile.

"Alright then," said Andromeda, who shook his proffered hand. Harrison turned back to them. Most of the students had gone now, with only a few stragglers hanging back.

"May I introduce you to the other Fifth-year prefect? This is Anita Quirke." The girl smiled at them.

"Black and Lestrange, right?" she asked, eyeing them with interest. "I'm sure you'll soon get the hang of how things work in Slytherin."

They got up together, and left the hall, Harrison explaining where the different stairs led. They walked back through the Entrance Hall, and down a set of stairs.

"This is one of the fastest ways to Slytherin from the Great Hall. Try and remember where we're are going. Anita or I will give you directions for the first week or so. You'll learn quickly. Don't rely on directions from any other older Slytherin. You'll probably never be found. Once you've been here a while, you can try to find other routes. There are several passageways behind tapestries and so on, but you're better off sticking to the main hallways for now."

As they walked, the light grew darker, and Andromeda felt a slight shiver down her spine at the thought of getting lost in this huge castle. Before too long, they reached a large tapestry, which had embroidered silver and green snakes surrounding an embroidered crown, which had one very large snake entwined around. The snakes were shimmering, and seemed to be moving.

"Sanguine," said Harrison, as if he were speaking to the largest snake. The snakes began to writhe, and slithered around the tapestry until a door appeared in the fabric. Harrison stepped forwards and opened the door. "Don't forget the password. It will change once a week. You'll be notified on the House noticeboard."

Rabastan looked at Andromeda and stretched a hand out.

"After you," he said, with a smile. Andromeda rolled her eyes slightly, but stepped through the door.

Inside was a large room, about the size of the Entrance Hall. It was filled with beautifully carved furniture, and had many nooks and crannies, where students sat, chatting to each other. The far wall was made of glass, and behind it Andromeda could see the greenish black water of the lake. It was too dark to see much beyond a few metres that were lit up by the common room's lights, but she wondered if you would be able to see the squid Bella had mentioned once in daylight. A few students looked up as they entered, but they were mostly ignored.

"This, obviously," said Harrison, "is the Slytherin Common Room. You'll be spending a lot of time here. Dormitories are through these corridors." He walked towards two doors set into the left wall. "Girls on the left, boys on the right. Breakfast is at seven-thirty. Either Anita or I will be waiting in here at seven-fifteen to take you to breakfast." Harrison showed Rabastan through the door on the right. Rabastan smirked, and gave Andromeda a little wave goodbye. Anita took Andromeda through into the girls' corridor. There were doors set into the walls on each side each few metres. They walked right to the end, Anita explaining that the first -year dormitory was always the furthest from the common room.

"You move closer each year," said Anita. They reached the door right at the end of the corridor. "Don't be late in the morning. No-one will be coming to get you. I hope you won't be annoying and pathetic, though you don't seem it. First-years are the curse of the fifth year prefects." Anita turned to walk away, leaving Andromeda alone. She reached out to turn the handle. As she touched the door, a sign materialised onto the dark wood bearing her name, Andromeda Black. She smiled, and walked into the room. A single four-poster bed was placed in the middle, its headboard against the far wall. The room was fairly small, and Andromeda wondered if they were resized depending on how many students there were in that particular year. The glass wall extended into here too, but there were curtains to pull over it. Andromeda quickly got changed into her night clothes, and lay in bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4: Molly

**_A/N- Hello! Hope you're enjoying the story. I've planned it out, and updates should be every couple of days. This chapter is partially repetition of the previous chapter from Molly's POV. There's a bit extra though, and some new characters. After this, the Molly and Andromeda chapters will mostly be different. Reviews would be great. :)_**

* * *

As soon as they sat on the boat, Molly jumped straight into conversation with the girl next to her. She heard snippets of Andromeda talking to the other boy in the boat, but only heard him say "monster" before she tuned their conversation out, concentrating on the girl to her left.

"Hello, I'm Molly Prewett," she said, extending a hand out. The girl took her hand firmly.

"I'm Matilda Quirke," she said. "I've heard of the Prewetts. Don't you have older brothers?" Molly smiled.

"Yes," said Molly, "they're both fourth years, twins, and absolute menaces."

"I'd heard that," said Matilda, smoothing her hair behind her ears. "My sister's in the year above and she's constantly moaning about the Prewett twins and the chaos they create. She thinks they're funny though."

"They are," said Molly, "as long as you're not the butt of their joke, which being their closest victim, I often am." Molly laughed fondly, remembering some of their more spectacular pranks. "They're harmless really, though, and they look after me," she said. "I almost hope I'm in Ravenclaw with them, but I'm not sure if I suit it. I like learning and books, definitely, but I'm not sure it _defines_ me." Matilda nodded.

"I think I'd quite like Ravenclaw. Although I'd suit Slytherin too, I think." But Molly wasn't listening. She was gaping upwards in wonder as their boat turned the corner and Hogwarts came into view.

"It's beautiful," gasped Matilda. Molly agreed. She had been told there was nothing quite like the first view of Hogwarts, but hadn't expected it so be quite so big, quite so magnificent, quite so magical. It sparkled, but not just with light. There was an undefinable aura about it, thought Molly. Magic, in concentrated form.

Once they were inside the castle, she asked Andromeda about the monster the boy was talking about, but before she could reply, a tall wizard called for their attention. As soon as Molly saw the purple robes, she knew this must be Dumbledore. He was the twins' favourite teacher and they had gone on for hours about his eccentric dress and wild habits, and most of all about the way he turned a blind eye to their pranks, even though he was head of Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. Molly didn't really listen to what he was saying, instead marvelling at the sparkles in his hat and his magnificent beard. Once they were inside the Hall, Molly relaxed slightly. She wouldn't be anywhere near the front. Fabian had told her they called it alphabetically, so as a Prewett, she should have a while. As Dumbledore spoke, Molly searched for her brothers' faces. She found them on the far end of the Ravenclaw table. They both waved up at her. Molly waved back, before realising Andromeda's name had been called. She watched nervously, wondering where she would go. Molly sighed in disappointment when the Hat called Slytherin, knowing there was little chance of her going there too. She paid attention to all the names being called. Very few stood out, except for Matilda, who went to Ravenclaw, and the boy from their boat, a Rabastan Lestrange, who went to Slytherin. Molly frowned. She was sure she had heard Gideon complaining loudly about a Lestrange with a long name before.

Before she knew it, Dumbledore called her name. She walked slowly up to the stool, keeping her eye on the twins, who smiled encouragingly.

"Hello," she whispered, when the Hat was placed on her head.

"Hello back," said the Hat. "You're not sure where you want to go? Good. That makes things more interesting. Now, you're right, I don't think Slytherin would be a good fit. You're not quite ruthless enough for that, despite your fierce temper. Any of the other three would be suitable though."

"I don't really know," whispered Molly. "Wherever's best."

"Best?" asked the Hat. "Let's look a bit closer then. Loyalty you have, and talent, and kindness. They'll serve you well. But what's this I see? Bravery? I know where you'll do well with bravery."

"But I'm not brave!" muttered Molly quickly.

"There is a difference, Miss Prewett, between feeling fear, and not being brave. GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly smiled and walked down to the table. The Hat had given her a lot to think about. She saw Andromeda looking at her in dismay from across the Hall and gave her a little helpless shrug. They were where was best for each of them, even if that was in different Houses. She could see Gideon and Fabian joining in the cheers from the Ravenclaw table. Molly smiled at them, and walked to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. There were already ten first years sat there, although Molly hadn't spoken to any of them yet. The rest of the Sorting didn't take long, and Molly began tucking into the feast with gusto as soon as the Headmaster had stopped talking.

She was sat next to two girls, who introduced themselves as Arabella Fleamont and Eleanor Borage. Molly secretly thought they both had ridiculous names, but she didn't say anything. The boy opposite, who was the last one to be sorted, smiled at her and introduced himself.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," he said.

"I thought you two were related. Matching carrot heads!" said Arabella jokingly. Molly glared at her. She didn't like people talking about her hair. She knew all the jokes already. Arthur was also glaring at Arabella from across the table.

"No," said Molly, deciding she shouldn't make enemies on the first night. "I do have two brothers, but they're in Ravenclaw."

"I'm an only child," said Arthur.

"Doesn't that get lonely?" asked Molly.

"Sometimes," he admitted, "but I'm rather good at keeping myself company. You have to be, and besides, there's always plenty to do at home. I live in the country, so I'm always outside."

"I'd love to live in the country," said Molly. "We live in the suburbs of London. We've got a fairly big garden, but we can never fly too high, or the Muggles'd see."

"Wow!" exclaimed Arthur. "You play Quidditch, then? What position? Do you think you'll want to play in the house team?" Before Molly could answer, Arabella interrupted.

"Girls shouldn't play Quidditch," she said. "It's not suitable."

"Not suitable!" exploded Molly, causing several students to look at the small ginger girl. "Of course it's not _suitable_! That's what makes it so fun. Flying is my favourite thing to do. My brothers and I play all the time when they're home."

"But doesn't it mess up your hair?" asked Arabella. "Not that that'd be difficult," she said archly, looking at Molly's wild, red, curly hair. Molly glared at her again, but decided not to start an argument. She turned back to Arthur instead, who was smiling at Molly's reaction.

"I play Beater," she said. "Like my brothers. And I'd love to be on the team, although first years aren't allowed to."

"That's cool," said Arthur. "I'm a Chaser mostly, but I'm not fussy. I can pretty much do anything except Beater. My hand-eye coordination goes out of the window when it come to using a bat for some reason. You must be good. Maybe we can practice together this year so we're good when we try out next year. We could use the school brooms."

"That's a great idea," exclaimed Molly, happy that someone in her house seemed nice. They carried on talking for the rest of the feast, leaving Arabella to sit and tell Eleanor all about the distinguished history of the Fleamont family.

Molly stopped all conversation when the pudding appeared, though, in order to shovel a large pile of profiteroles onto her plate.

"Surely you can't eat all that!" exclaimed Arthur. Molly looked at him as if he should know better, and proceeded to do just that.

She felt rather ill by the time they made it upstairs to Gryffindor tower, and she couldn't wait to lie down in her bed. She was sharing a dormitory with Arabella, Eleanor and three other girls. Molly felt very glad when she saw her trunk was placed next to the bed furthest from Arabella's. Molly didn't wait to speak to the other girls, who were all yawning too, before closing the curtains on her four-poster bed, and falling into sleep.

She woke suddenly the next morning, her limbs tangled around each other. Molly took a few seconds to work out where she was, the deep red of the bed curtains assaulting her eyes, instead of the light green of her room at home. She stretched out, and clambered out of the huge bed. The other girls all appeared to be still asleep, their curtains all drawn shut. Molly dressed quickly into her uniform, noting with sadness that the red clashed horribly with her hair, as she had expected it would. She waked back down to the common room that she had barely seen the night before. It was almost empty, except for two boys sat on one of the sofas by the fire.

She walked over when she saw that Arthur was there, next to a tiny boy with massive ears.

"Morning, Molly" said Arthur cheerfully. "This is Owen Cauldwell, by the way."

Molly had to suppress a smile at hearing Owen speak. She had never met anyone with such a squeaky voice. Put in combination with his ears, he looked and sounded like a little mouse, thought Molly

"Hi," she said, "I'm Molly Prewett."

"I remember," said Owen, "from the Sorting. Want to come to breakfast with us?"

"Yes please," said Molly, realising she might need help to get back to the Great Hall. "Do either of you remember the way?" she asked, as they walked towards the portrait hole.

"I'm sure we'll work it out. It's just down the stairs, isn't it?" said Arthur. "We can always ask a portrait if we get lost."

"What a good idea," said Molly, feeling more confident now.

"How about that girl last night, eh?" said Arthur. "Arabella, wasn't she called. Fancy not thinking Quidditch suitable!" he said in disbelief.

"At least you're not sharing a dormitory with her," said Molly, running her hand along the smooth stone bannister as they walked downstairs. "None of the other girls are awake yet," she continued.

"No, neither are the boys," squeaked Owen. "I suppose we're the only early risers. It isn't quite seven yet. We'll be early for breakfast."

"All the food'll be fresh then," said Molly. "In fact," she said, sniffing the air, "I think I can smell bacon. We must be close."

"I have a feeling you like your food, Molly," said Arthur.

"I don't know what gave you that impression," said Molly, looking at him innocently.

"I can't smell anything," said Owen. "I don't think my nose works properly. My ears are so big, it must cause an imbalance of senses. My hearing's really good, but I can't smell anything easily." The three of them burst into laughter just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, which were thrown open wide.

Owen was right. Each table only had a few scattered students, the rest clearly still in bed after the excesses of the previous night. They walked down to the Gryffindor table, and sat in the middle, Molly on her own, opposite the two boys. Molly immediately got stuck in, making herself a sandwich filled with bacon, and pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. Arthur rolled his eyes, but joined her in reaching for the bacon, whilst Owen went for some toast and jam.

"I wonder what lessons we'll have today," said Arthur. They started talking about what they knew of the different lessons. All three of them had read bits of the different textbooks, and Molly knew lots from her brothers, who had told her about the teachers too. She was in the process of telling them that "apparently Slughorn- that's the Potions teacher- really plays favourites, so try to get in his good books from the beginning," when someone suddenly placed two hands on her shoulders, shocking her into spilling a little pumpkin juice onto her bacon sandwich.

"Molly," sang two voices in unison. Without turning around, Molly whipped back her fist, hitting a large mass right in the middle.

"Oof," grunted Fabian.

"The woman packs a mean punch," said Gideon, laughing at his brother's discomfort.

"No wonder she's got two boyfriends already," joked Fabian once he had recovered. "That's fast work, sis, I'm impressed." This time he was ready, and stepped backwards when Molly tried to hit him.

"You made me ruin my sandwich," she said, crossing her arms in anger.

"Sorry, Moll," said Fabian. "You can cope, you're a brave Gryffindor now."

"Brains, not brawn, that's what I say, Fabian," said Gideon. Arthur and Owen stared in amazement at the twins' fast speech and antics.

"So who are these fine young specimens, Molly?" asked Fabian.

"Do your immense brains not remember them from the Sorting?" asked Molly sarcastically. "This is Arthur Weasley, only child and Quidditch player, and Owen Cauldwell, possessor of above average hearing." The twins burst out laughing at her introduction.

"They'll do, then," said Gideon. "We won't need to write home about Molly having a boyfriend with only average hearing." Owen blushed at this, his pale face turning an alarming shade of red.

"We'll leave you to their charms, Moll. Have a good day of lessons," said Fabian. "You know you can come to us if you've got any problems," he added with a more serious tone.

"Now we've done our brotherly duty, and embarrassed you," said Gideon, "we'll be off to get some breakfast." They sauntered away, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. Fabian saw the three still staring at them as he sat down, and winked, before piling his plate with sausages.

Arthur and Owen looked at each other then turned to Molly, who had gone an even brighter colour than Owen.

"I think I'm glad I'm an only child," said Arthur, breaking the silence. "How do you cope with those horrors in your life on a day-to-day basis?"

"They're not normally _that_ bad," said Molly, though she could think of times when they'd been worse. "And they _can_ be serious. They spend ages learning how to pull off pranks, and they're both really good at magic. They won't get you two, though, so you don't need to worry. They only really go after people who deserve it. Unless they're testing," she explained with a grimace.

They continued eating their breakfast, and the tables around them gradually filled up with students. Molly could see a Professor, a tiny man with a grey beard, walking up and down the Ravenclaw table, handing out timetables. Dumbledore soon finished up his breakfast at the head table and started making his way along Gryffindor. He smiled when he got to the three first-years.

"Who've we got here, then?" he asked jovially. "Miss Prewett, Mr Weasley, and Mr Cauldwell, is that right? It's good to see students waking up in plenty of time. I would normally wait until all the first years are here to explain this, but seeing as you're all finished..." Dumbledore passed each of them a slip of parchment. "This is your timetable," he explained. "You'll have six lessons a day, each an hour long, starting at eight thirty, and going on until four. You'll have an hour for lunch after four lessons and five minutes in between each lesson to give you time to get to the next class. I'm sure you'll get used to it quickly, and you can always ask me, or one of the Gryffindor prefects if you have a problem or question." Dumbledore moved down to the next group of students. The three of them looked at their timetables. Molly could see she had double Charms, then double Transfiguration, before double Potions to finish the day. She compared with Arthur and Owen.

"Do we all have the same?" asked Owen.

"Looks like it," said Molly. "I suppose all the first-year Gryffindors have all their lessons at the same time." He face lit up as she saw tomorrow's lessons. "Look, Arthur! We've got Flying tomorrow afternoon!"

"Excellent," said Arthur. "We could ask the flying teacher about practising."

"I'm not very good at flying," said Owen in dismay. "My dad tried to teach me, but the broom never does what I want it to."

"Shall we go back to the Common Room?" asked Molly. "We'll need to get our books ready, and work out where the first lesson is."

The three of them got up and went to leave the Great Hall. It was getting busier now. Just as they left, Molly caught sight of Andromeda walking in, and she rushed over towards her.

"Andromeda!" she called, waving her timetable with excitement. "How are you? What's Slytherin like? Do you want to meet at the library after lessons?"

Andromeda looked at Molly and smiled at her.

"You go sit down, I'll be there in a second," she said to the boy beside her, (Rabastan, wasn't it? thought Molly) who frowned, but left Andromeda to talk to Molly.

"I'm fine, Molly," she said, "though I need to go have my breakfast. Library sounds good. I'll see you there at five, okay?" said Andromeda, barely waiting for confirmation before hurrying away to sit down opposite Rabastan. Molly nodded, and then walked back to Arthur and Owen.

"Who was that?" asked Arthur curiously.

"She's called Andromeda," said Molly, as they made their way back up the long flights of stairs. "I met her on the train."

"That's an interesting name," said Owen. "Can we come with you to the library after school? I'd like to see it, and we might have work to do anyway."

"Of course you can," said Molly. "I'm sure Andromeda won't mind. It's not like there's many Slytherins for her to talk to!"

"Oh, yes," said Arthur. "I noticed there were only two Slytherins. Their table looked rather empty. I wonder if they'll be having lessons with separately, or if they'll get joined to another House. Only two in a class seems silly. Especially when there's fifteen Gryffindors. Seven girls, eight boys."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady before anyone could answer. Molly stopped in horror, and looked at Arthur.

"I've forgotten the password," she said guiltily.

"Me too," said Owen. They both looked at Arthur helplessly. He rolled his eyes.

"I can see why you two aren't in Ravenclaw," he said, rolling his eyes, before stepping up to the portrait. "Acta non verba," said Arthur confidently. The Fat Lady inclined her head in acknowledgement, before swinging open the portrait.


	5. Chapter 5: Andromeda

After Andromeda woke up, alone in Slytherin, she explored her room. There was a small bathroom off to the side, and Andromeda sighed in relief, pleased she wouldn't have to share with older girls. She spent some time washing, and ensuring her hair was neatly secured in plaits. Without them, it was wild- dark brown curls that spiraled outwards around her pale face. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The green robes and tie went well with her eyes, she thought. She wasn't vain, exactly, but Mother had instilled in her a serious sense of personal presentation. (" _People judge on appearances. You are lucky to be beautiful. Never forget that you represent the House of Black, and so when people see you, they judge the family by how you look."_ ) Andromeda wondered if all the other houses had full length mirrors, or if it was a concession to Slytherin standards of vanity.

When she felt ready, she checked her watch. She had one minute to spare. Perfect, thought Andromeda. She didn't want to be waiting alone in the common room for the others. She quickly walked along the girls' corridor, glancing at the nameplates on the doors, trying to find Bella's name. She lived three doors down from Andromeda. Andromeda hoped she wouldn't see her often.

The common room was busy, full of students ready to walk up to breakfast. Andromeda scanned the room quickly, and soon spotted Rabastan waiting with Harrison next to the glass wall. She quickly walked over to them.

"Morning," she said.

"Ah, good, you're here," said Harrison. "Lets go." They walked out of the common room together, Andromeda looking carefully at the different groups of students. Several stood out at her. Rabastan's brother, Rodolphus, sat in the centre of a group of boys. They were all listening to him, and burst into laughter at something he said. She couldn't see Bella anywhere.

They left the room through the tapestry before Andromeda could notice much more.

"Sleep well?" asked Rabastan. Andromeda smiled.

"I was asleep within what felt like seconds," she said. "How about you?"

"Yeah, me too, pretty much," said Rabastan. "My brother came to speak to me, but he left quickly. I was rather exhausted."

"I still haven't spoken to Bella," said Andromeda. "Not that I really want to..." she said, grimacing slightly.

"You don't get on well with her?" asked Rabastan curiously. Andromeda shook her head.

"No one 'gets on' with Bella. You'll see," she said. Rabastan laughed.

"I look forward to it." Andromeda shook her head again, but didn't answer. Instead, she focused on the route they were taking, trying to memorise points along the way. She was struggling.

"Why do all the corridors look the same?" she asked Harrison. He laughed at her exasperation, and explained.

"It's the way the castle was designed," he said, "the final line of defence. An attempt to confuse any intruders who breach the walls." Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said. "Because Hogwarts is a castle built for defence, not a _school_ ," he said sarcastically. Harrison frowned at his levity.

"The defences are important. Think about it. What threats are there to the school?" Rabastan looked confused, but Andromeda's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Muggles," she said.

"Exactly," said Harrison approvingly. "If the Statute fails, Hogwarts needs to be secure. Anyway, despite the similarity, you'll have to learn. I won't be walking you around after today."

They reached the Great Hall seconds later. "I'll be leaving you two here," he said. "I need to go speak to someone. Our Head of House, Professor Slughorn, will find you in breakfast to explain things. I'll be back to take you to the common room after breakfast, but then you'll be on your own. I have my OWLs this year, and no time to be babysitting first years. You can ask for directions, but I won't be taking you anywhere." Harrison walked away. As they entered the Great Hall, a red cannonball hurtled towards Andromeda. It was Molly, with a barrage of questions. Andromeda looked nervously at Rabastan, imagining he would disapprove, before telling him to go sit down. She agreed to meet Molly in the library after school, but quickly left to sit down, reasoning that being obviously friendly with a Gryffindor was a bad choice in such a public setting.

When Andromeda reached the Slytherin table Rabastan looked at her with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"I sat with her on the train," said Andromeda in explanation. "She appears to be a bit- clingy," she said, pretending to find this behaviour distasteful.

"Well, there's few enough first years in Slytherin that I suppose making friends elsewhere is hardly inadvisable," said Rabastan. "Even if they are Gryffindors. The Prewetts are a good family." Andromeda nodded.

"I won't be spending all my time with _you_ , that's for sure," she said, smirking playfully at him. Rabastan clasped a hand to his chest in mock dismay.

"But Andromeda, my noble lady, how could you strike such a cruel blow?" he mocked. "Your words are vicious. My ego may never recover!" Andromeda giggled at his melodramatic display, before reaching for the tea, and pouring herself a large cup. She had it black. As they smiled together, Andromeda thought that Rabastan was quite nice, really. He was funny.

She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up slightly. The conversations at the table around them stopped abruptly. Her suspicion proved to be accurate, as someone slid into the seat next to her. It was Bella. Andromeda looked up at her, slightly fearful of how she might act. She kept her face blank.

"So you made it into Slytherin, after all." said Bellatrix, sugar almost oozing out of her voice. "I wasn't sure you had the _nerve_." Andromeda looked her in the eye. You could never show weakness with Bella.

"I don't know why you'd think that," said Andromeda tonelessly. Bellatrix ignored her, moving her attention onto Rabastan.

"Aren't you gong to introduce me?" asked Bellatrix, reaching out a hand and pinching Rabastan on the cheek. He jerked back in shock. "What a cutie," said Bellatrix in a high, mocking voice. "Just like your brother," she said, before standing up and walking straight out of the hall. Those sat near on the Slytherin table burst back into muttered conversation, intrigued at the interaction between the Black sisters.

Rabastan stared in shock as she walked away, his mouth falling open. He pulled himself together quickly, and looked at Andromeda in horror. She smirked at him.

"Believe me now?" she said.

"Definitely. I'll also be staying _well_ out of her way. That was terrifying," he said, shuddering. "How do you _live_ with her?"

"She keeps herself to herself, normally," said Andromeda. "Usually my other sister, Narcissa, and I just stay out of her way. She's incredibly unpredictable, but she doesn't find us interesting." Rabastan raised his eyebrows suggestively.

" _I_ think you're interesting," he said. Andromeda felt a blush beginning to form on her face, and to distract him, kicked Rabastan under the table, again.

"Ow!" he moaned. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that if I didn't make fun of your name?"

"I don't remember ever saying that," said Andromeda, looking up at the ceiling innocently.

"It was _implied_ ," argued Rabastan. Andromeda ignored him, and started buttering some toast. Before she could eat it, a portly man dressed in green robes toddled towards them. His moustache was immaculately groomed, and curled triumphantly up at the ends, but Andromeda thought it just made him look like a walrus.

"Aha!" he said, in a triumphant voice. "Our two new first years. What a delight it is to meet you both." Andromeda had to stop herself looking at Rabastan, because she knew if she saw his face she would burst out laughing at the man's pretentious manner. "I am Professor Slughorn," he continued, "Head of Slytherin House, and Potions Master of Hogwarts." Andromeda glanced quickly at Rabastan, and saw that he had gone slightly red with the effort of trying to stop himself laughing. She let out a giggle, that she quickly disguised as a cough. Slughorn continued, seemingly oblivious to their plight. "Now, we have a problem. Clearly the Sorting Hat has not deemed any other students worthy to grace the halls of Hogwarts dressed in green. This leaves us with a slight logistical issue. Oh nothing serious, nothing serious, it _has_ happened before," he comforted them, "but you will need to have all your lessons with one or two other Houses. Simply can't be done," he said portentously, "having only two students in a class." He handed them both a slip of parchment. "The lessons that are traditionally taught separately, you will be joining the Hufflepuffs for. They are the next smallest this year. Otherwise, it switches around. I'm sure you can both work out where you're going for everything, and if you have any questions, I'm always happy to help." He looked at them with interest now. "But I'm sure you will both live up to your family names, won't you?" He didn't seem to expect an answer to this, and walked away, leaving the pair to their breakfast. Andromeda frowned. Her toast had gone cold.

"He seemed...interesting," said Andromeda, "for want of a better word."

"Hmm…" said Rabastan. "I would have gone for ridiculous." They both finally succumbed to their laughter.

"Are all the teachers going to be like that?" asked Andromeda. "First Dumbledore, fashionista supreme, and Slughorn, pretentious walrus-imitator." Rabastan laughed.

"Rodolphus told me he's not that bad, really. He runs a special club for select, talented students, and gives them all sorts of perks- dinner parties and introductions to important people, and the like."

"We'll have to do well in Potions, then," she said, "although I'm not sure I want to spend any time voluntarily with him. It'll provide comic relief, at the very least."

"I'm sure Potions won't be a problem," said Rabastan. "We can partner each other. Look," he noted, pointing at their timetable. "We have a double this afternoon, with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It'll be _easy_ to look talented next to them."

"Excellent," said Andromeda. "What have we got first?"

"Transfiguration, with Dumbledore and the Hufflepuffs, again," he said, rolling his eyes. "We'll struggle to not go blind, faced with the magnificent luridness of his clothing. The 'Puffs will fit right in with their ghastly yellow, too. He is meant to be amazing at magic, though, and my father says he's bound to be the next Headmaster when Dippet retires." Andromeda nodded, and they carried on talking through breakfast, until Harrison returned, took them back to the common room and pointed them in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

They were the first students there. Rabastan moved to take a seat right at the back, and Andromeda went for the front row, before they both realised what the other had done. They then looked at each other, rolled their eyes simultaneously and sat down on a pair of desks in the middle row.

"Nerd," said Rabastan.

" _Boy_ ," said Andromeda. "I need to get good marks or my parents will crucify me." Rabastan looked at her and shrugged. " _Quite_ literally," she added, when he didn't seem impressed. "Well, probably anyway. I wouldn't know. Bella has always seemed to get an O without doing any work. I am _not_ going to be the first Black to graduate without a full set of Outstandings. I'd be burned off the tapestry!" she said in horror. As they spoke, the classroom started to fill up with Hufflepuffs. Andromeda nodded in greeting to them, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to lay out a quill, ink, and parchment on the desk in front of her. Dumbledore arrived just as she was getting the first-year textbook ( _The Art of Fashioning, A Beginner's Edition_ ) out of her bag.

"Good morning, and welcome to Transfiguration," he said, sweeping into the room. "I shall take a register before we begin." He conjured a piece of parchment with a silent jab of his wand. On of the Hufflepuffs behind them gasped at the display. Clearly a mudblood, thought Andromeda. Conjuring a piece of parchment really wasn't _that_ impressive. It was a fourth-year spell at most. "Andromeda Black."

"Here, sir," said Andromeda. Dumbledore looked at her speculatively. Andromeda supposed he was probably trying to work out if she would be as much trouble as Bella was. They did _look_ shockingly similar, though Bella's hair was a shade darker, and her features sharper than Andromeda's. He moved through the list, giving Rabastan the same searching look when he answered. Andromeda wondered whether this would be the same with every teacher. Bella had clearly made a large impression in her first three years at Hogwarts. There was no reply when Dumbledore called for "Edward Tonks." Seconds later, the boy in question rushed into the room, his robes and hair a mess.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," he panted, clearly having run. "I got lost."

"No problem," said Dumbledore genially. "I'm sure you'll find your feet soon. Here, there's a spare seat next to Miss Black," he said pointing to Andromeda. Andromeda's eyes widened in horror, and then she glared at Dumbledore in defiance. He was clearly testing her, to see how she would react. Andromeda decided not to give him the satisfaction of responding, and instead resolved to ignore Tonks. She could always swap seats with Rabastan next lesson. Tonks shuffled into place beside her, and grinned.

"Mental, isn't it?" he said. "The castle, I mean. It's just so big!" Andromeda turned away coldly, and faced the front of the room, where Dumbledore began a spiel about the 'Noble Art of Transfiguration'. She couldn't see Tonks frowning in upset confusion next to her.

They made notes for an hour, and Dumbledore asked several questions, probing to see who had read their textbooks already. It was obvious that only Andromeda, Rabastan, and surprisingly Tonks had bothered to read even the first chapter. The rest of the Hufflepuffs seemed surprised that they were expected to answer questions and participate in the lesson.

The lesson finally got interesting when Dumbledore asked them to tidy away their books and notes, and get out their wands.

"We are going to be working on the most simple transfiguration you will study here at Hogwarts," he said. "Fashioning a match into a needle." As he spoke, he walked by each desk, placing a single match in front of each student. "I want you each to use the visualisation techniques we have talked about. Most importantly, remember that you have to _want_ the match to turn into a needle. If you do not have the sufficient will, nothing will happen. Don't worry if nothing happens. We will be practising this for some time. I don't expect you to manage first time. Transfiguration is one of the most difficult branches of magic to master, after all."

Once he had stopped speaking, Andromeda looked down at her needle. Instead of jumping straight in, like most of the rest of the class was doing, she visualised exactly how the match would turn into a needle, the wood thinning, the thicker end developing a hole, and becoming shiny, silver and hard. Once Andromeda thought she was ready, she pointed her wand at the match, and willed for the transformation to happen as she had envisaged it. She sat back with a delighted smile when she realised her match was now a shiny needle.

"Rabastan, look!" she said, grabbing his shoulder in excitement. "I did it, first try."

"Congratulations, Miss Black," said Dumbledore. "Ten points to Slytherin for an admirable first effort. Now I want you to focus on turning it back." He looked at her appraisingly, before moving to the back row where a boy had managed to set his match on fire.

"Andromeda," whispered Tonks. "What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Rabastan looked on in interest.

"How does this mudblood know your name, Andromeda?" he asked curiously.

"We met on the train," she muttered. "And I _didn't know,_ then."

"Didn't know what?" demanded Tonks, his voice rising in frustration. Rabastan smirked cruelly.

"About your dirty blood, of course," he said quietly, in a cold voice that Andromeda hadn't heard yet. "You'll do best to stay away from Miss Black, or there'll be _consequences_ ," threatened Rabastan, lingering on the last word.

"Andromeda?" asked Tonks, in a small, confused voice. She swallowed, and looked at Tonks. She felt strange. Tonks had seemed so kind, so happy on the train. He looked like a hurt puppy right now. He didn't seem _dangerous_ , like Mother had warned her. She looked away, unable to say anything. "Fine," said Tonks. "If that's how it's going to be." They both looked at their desks, but Andromeda found herself unable to concentrate sufficiently to turn the needle back. Rabastan managed to get a needle after ten more minutes. Not a single one of the Hufflepuffs managed to get their match to change, including Tonks, who wasn't even trying. He was staring at his match, his face bright red, and his fist clenched tightly around his wand. He stayed that way until the end of the lesson, when Dumbledore dismissed them with directions to write five inches of parchment about what they had learned from their practical attempts.

As they walked out together, Rabastan smiled at Andromeda.

"We were right about looking good compared to Hufflepuffs," he said. "If all our lessons are like this, it's going to be easy!" Andromeda didn't reply. She was looking at the floor. She couldn't get the way Tonks had looked at her out of her mind. "Andromeda?" asked Rabastan, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, flashing a fake smile at him. He raised a sceptical eyebrow, but let it pass.

"Do we have lunch now, or is it after Charms?" he asked. Andromeda pulled her crumpled timetable out of her pocket.

"After Charms," she said. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I think it's this way," said Rabastan, taking her arm and walking towards the staircase.


	6. Chapter 6: Molly

Molly and Arthur walked down to Potions together after lunch. Owen had left his textbook in Gryffindor Tower and had run back to get it. Molly hoped he made it on time. She would hate Owen to get in trouble. She was slightly nervous for Potions. Fabian and Gideon hadn't ever mentioned the Potions teacher before, so she had no idea what to expect. Her lessons in the morning had been excellent though. They'd had Charms first, and Molly thought Professor Flitwick was brilliant, even though they didn't get to do any magic. Then, they'd had Transfiguration, and although she hadn't managed to get her match into a completely pointy needle like Arthur, it had turned silver and a little bit shiny. She had managed to do magic with a wand, and to make it even better, Professor Dumbledore awarded her a point to Gryffindor for it! Nobody else in the class managed to do anything with their match, even though Arabella had told anyone who would listen that she was bound to be the best. Molly had felt rather smug when Dumbledore told Arabella that she wasn't doing it right at all.

They carried on walking down to Potions, and as they got closer, they bumped into Ted, who looked rather upset, Molly thought.

"Ted," she called. "Have you got Potions now, too?"

"Oh, hi, Molly, Arthur," he said, turning to them. "Yes, do you know the way? I've already got lost once today," he said, looking at his shoes in shame.

"Don't worry about it," said Molly kindly. "One of the prefects showed us where to go. How are you finding everything?"

"I'm not sure," said Ted. "My parents aren't magic, you see. I'm feeling rather overwhelmed."

"Well," said Arthur, "do you want to come to the library with us after Potions? We're going to see if we can make a start on our work. We've been given Transfiguration homework already!" Arthur sounded far too excited by the idea of homework, Molly thought.

"That sounds great," said Ted, though something in his face seemed to crumple at the mention of Transfiguration.

"Ted? Are you alright?" said Arthur, lightly touching him on the arm. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing, really," said Ted. "Just, do you know what mudblood means?" he said uneasily. Molly felt something snap within her. She leant forwards, and Ted stepped back a bit, scared at the sight. Her hair almost seemed to crackle with rage.

"Where did you hear that word, Ted?" she asked furiously, putting her hands on her hips. "Has someone called you that?"

"N-n-no," said Ted, stuttering a bit. "I- I just read it somewhere."

"And reading this word somewhere has made you this upset?" asked Molly, unconvinced by his weak explanation. Arthur put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Calm down, Molly," he said. "It's up to Ted to tell us what he wants to." Arthur turned to Ted. "But, Ted, you should know that it is a very bad word in the wizarding world. It literally means dirty blood- and is used to refer to Muggleborns by those who think that being born to Muggles somehow makes you inferior, or lesser than being born to wizards." Arthur paused, and looked Ted in the eyes. "If someone's been calling you that, you really should go tell a teacher."

"It's nothing," said Ted.

"It is _not_ nothing," said Molly.

"Let it go, Molly," said Arthur. "Anyway," he said, "I didn't realise you two had already met."

"We met on the train," said Ted, though he frowned as he said it.

"I didn't know you had already met Arthur, either," said Molly.

"Oh, he was the boy I met in the owl shop, and then went to see on the train," said Ted.

"Ah, so _that_ was who you were abandoning us for," said Molly, pretending to glare at him. Ted laughed, and they walked into the Potions classroom together. A few of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were already there. They stood up, as there didn't seem to be anywhere to sit. The Potions Professor, a large man with a big grey moustache, walked in through another door, one that Molly hadn't noticed, a few seconds later. He was carrying a large cauldron, and he set it down on the front desk. Following behind him were two students, each carrying a cauldron. It was Andromeda and Rabastan, and Molly smiled at her, as she walked past and handed the cauldron to the professor. She felt Ted stiffen a little at her side.

"Thank you, Mr Lestrange, Miss Black. Your aid will not go unrewarded." boomed the professor. He handed each of them a chocolate frog. "A little something for your trouble," he said, before turning to the rest of the class. "Welcome to Potions. My name is Professor Slughorn. I am the Potions Master here, as well as Head of Slytherin House. As you can see, we have a rather large class this year. Owing to timetabling constraints, we have had to merge three houses for one lesson. That shouldn't be a problem, as long as you are all sure to listen and always be careful. Potions are dangerous substances. They have the ability to alter both mind and body to amazing effect when made properly, but when mistakes are made, they can be devastatingly dangerous. I urge you all to listen carefully, and always read instructions twice, just to double-check." At the end of his little speech, Slughorn puffed out his stomach a little.

There was a sudden bang, and Owen burst into the room, clutching his textbook. "A latecomer?" said Slughorn. "No matter, no matter- come in and join us." Owen scurried towards Arthur and Molly and smiled at them in relief. He made it, without much of a mishap.

"Now, then, as we are all from different houses, I'm going to pair you all up. It is a good skill to be able to work well with anybody, and we don't have enough room for you to work separately." Molly thought she heard him continue, whispering under his breath "and goodness knows it would be a disaster if all the Hufflepuffs went together." Molly giggled a little at that. Slughorn started reading the register, and indicated which students should work together. "Fleamont and Ross." Arabella and a Hufflepuff boy answered, and Slughorn pointed at the first cauldron station. "Lestrange and Prewett," he called next. Molly looked at Lestrange. He shrugged at her, and moved to stand at the next station.

"Better you than a Hufflepuff," he whispered. Molly looked at him, and giggled again.

"Do all Slytherins hate all Hufflepuffs?" she asked. "Or is it just you and Slughorn?" Rabastan snorted quietly.

"I don't think we were meant to hear that," he muttered, "but no- it does depend on both the incompetence of the Hufflepuff in question and the patience of the Slytherin. It just happens that the level of the first tends to be very high, and the second very low." Molly looked at Rabastan with new appreciation, before turning to concentrate on the remaining pairs. There was only Andromeda, Arthur, Ted and a Hufflepuff girl left. Molly could see Andromeda looking at Slughorn in apprehension, although she didn't knw why she was worried. It was just Ted and Arthur, after all, and Slughorn seemed to like pairing a boy and a girl together.

"Let's have a girl and boy together, then," said Slughorn, pushing Arthur and the Hufflepuff towards the next station. Molly saw Andromeda look at Ted with what seemed like a mixture of guilt, dismay, fear and revulsion. Ted glared back at her, as they walked sulkily towards the final station. What on earth had happened? Molly looked between them in confusion. Rabastan laughed at the look on Andromeda's face.

"This is hilarious," he said. "Andromeda's stuck with a Hufflepuff, and _that_ one too. What are the odds their cauldron explodes first?"

"What do you mean, _that_ Hufflepuff? Ted's nice," said Molly in confusion. Rabastan looked at her, his eyes resting on her red and gold tie, and seemed to come to a decision.

"Just that he's already displayed his incompetence twice. He was late to Transfiguration, and didn't even bother trying to change his match. He seemed too angry about something," said Rabastan. Molly nodded, accepting his explanation. It fit with what Ted had said.

Slughorn started talking about the potion they were going to make, a cure for boils. He explained that the order the ingredients were placed into the potion was very important, as was the way they prepared each ingredient. And the way they stirred the mixture. And how hot the fire was. And on, and on, and on, thought Molly. She wasn't sure she would like Potions very much, although Rabastan was hanging onto every single word that came out of Slughorn's mouth, and noting most of them down onto some parchment. Molly got some of her own parchment out when she saw that. Potions seemed like it was going to be hard, and she would need all the help she could get.

They finally got to making the potion. The ingredients were written on the board, but Molly got out her book too, whilst Rabastan collected the ingredients they would need. It seemed quite simple, actually, thought Molly, looking at the directions. It was just a recipe. Maybe if she thought about it like cooking, it would seem easier.

She and Rabastan worked together to slice all the ingredients up before they started anything, deciding it was best to prepare everything first. Molly tried to pretend she was just chopping carrots as she sliced the leeches with her silver knife, but she was disgusted at the way they squelched under her fingers.

"Ugh," she said. "This is _horrible_."

"Want to swap?" said Rabastan. "I've almost finished with the beetles." Molly nodded, and they switched places. Crushing the beetles was more enjoyable, and she liked the feeling of the cold pestle in her hand. They decided that Molly would add in ingredients, and Rabastan would stir. He told her exactly when to do each part, reading straight from the board, and by the end of the lesson their potion looked exactly as it should. Molly looked at Arabella and the Hufflepuff boy next to them, when they had finished. The potion in their cauldron was smoking, and it seemed to have coagulated into a smelly, sticky, burnt lump.

Rabastan shuddered in horror next to her, when he saw what Molly was looking at.

"It appears that particular Hufflepuff-Gryffindor combination is off the record when it comes to incompetence," said Rabastan, his voice purposefully carrying to the next station.

"Lestrange!" said Molly. "They can hear you," she whispered.

"Call me Rabastan,"he said, smirking at Arabella when she glared at him. Her blond, straight hair had gone frizzier than Molly's and she had a smear of what looked like leech juice on her face.

"Only if you call me Molly," said Molly, laughing at the state of Arabella. Arabella couldn't do anything in retaliation, though, because Slughorn chose that moment to wander over to their corner of the room.

"My, my," he said, his voice carrying right across the room. "This is an excellent example of a boil potion. Well done, Mr Lestrange, Miss Prewett. Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin. Excellent work." Slughorn winced when he saw the contents of the next potion. "Try harder next time, Fleamont, Ross," he said. "You need to read the instructions more carefully."

The sounds of a commotion reached them from across the room.

"There," shouted Ted. "Am I clean enough for you now, Black?" As he shouted, Andromeda stood by their cauldron, her face pale and her hands shaking, as Ted wiped his hands through their potion and over his face and hair. Slughorn rushed across the room, his double chin wobbling with the strain of moving quickly.

"What is going on over here?" he demanded, in a scandalised tone of voice. "Miss Black, would you care to explain?" he said, looking at Andromeda.

"I'm not sure what happened," said Andromeda. "Tonks here just got some potion on him. I think he might need to go to the hospital wing." The inflection in her voice was clear. She thought he needed more than just a physical check-up after contact with a potion.

"Very well," said Slughorn. "Off you go, Tonks- is it? And you can come back and clean up this mess after school as well," he said, his voice sterner than Molly had thought it possible to go. Ted left the room, his face bright red under the green potion, and his hair stuck up in every direction. Molly saw a tear streak down his face.

"The rest of you can pack up and go," he said. "I want to have a foot of parchment on the history and development of the boil cure potion by next lesson. Miss Black, a word please." Molly left the classroom, but both she and Rabastan lingered, wanting to speak to Andromeda, who was still pale and shaking. Molly mouthed "see you in the library" at her and walked out, catching up with Owen and Arthur, as they turned to go up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What was all _that_ about?" said Owen, seemingly delighted at the concept of gossip.

"I don't know," said Molly. "They seemed fine with each other when they met on the train. I don't know what came over Ted. Rabastan said he was really angry when he was in Transfiguration. I do hope he's okay."

" _Rabastan_ , is it?" teased Arthur.

"Well, what did you call your partner?" asked Molly.

"Chloe," Arthur admitted. "She seemed quite nice, although she didn't say very much."

"Maybe she's shy," said Owen. "Archie was nice enough too, although we did struggle quite a lot."

"You can't have been as bad as Arabella!" exulted Molly. "Her potion was just a burnt lump at the bottom of the cauldron. It smelt _awful_."

Arthur and Owen laughed.

"It serves her right for being so arrogant," said Owen, and the three of them forgot about Ted and Andromeda, as they wandered up to the tower.

"My turn to say the password," said Molly, proud for actually remembering it this time. Owen and Arthur laughed.

"Shall we get our Transfiguration stuff and go to the library, then?" said Arthur.

"Oh no!" said Owen. "I forgot we _already_ had homework. And Slughorn gave us more!"

"Better to get it done now," said Molly and Arthur in complete unison. Owen laughed at the pair of them.

"You're both as bad as each other," he complained jokingly. "If you wanted to be nerdy you should've gone to Ravenclaw." Molly hit him over the head with her bag in retaliation, before heading up to her dormitory.

"See you down here in two minutes," she called.


	7. Chapter 7: Andromeda

Andromeda stood silently by the mess Tonks had left when he spilled their potion. Slughorn had gone back into his store as he waited for the classroom to clear. She let out a shaky breath. She saw Molly mouth something about the library at her, but didn't respond. Rabastan was lingering too, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Andromeda, on the other hand, couldn't work out which of the emotions currently coursing through her was the strongest. Was it rage, which seemed to come so easily to her? Was it the mixture of sorrow and guilt that she couldn't understand? Or was it the fear that lingered whenever she saw him? Whichever it was, Andromeda felt torn between crying and hitting something- or preferably, some _one_.

Slughorn came back into the room, and looked at Andromeda. She couldn't tell whether she was about to be punished.

"Miss Black," said Slughorn. "How have you been finding your first day?" he asked with a mixture of concern and sternness. Andromeda thought she might break. His question just brought back everything. Bella at breakfast, Ted's face in Transfiguration, how she wasn't sure if she could trust Rabastan, and the fact she wasn't sure Slytherin was really right for her. She thought she could cope there, certainly, even succeed, but it didn't mean she would be _happy_. She wanted, desperately, to be happy. She breathed in sharply, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir" said Andromeda shakily. Slughorn looked at her carefully.

"No matter," he said. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. Now, Miss Black, do you know why I've asked you to stay behind?" Andromeda stiffened under his scrutiny, her back straightening, the way Mother made her.

"I assume it was because of Tonks' behaviour," she said, her eyes on the sticky floor.

"No, Miss Black. I asked you to stay behind because of _your_ behaviour. I will be speaking to Mr Tonks later, to find out what _he_ has to say." He looked at her searchingly. Andromeda thought someone who wasn't raised in a house with both Druella and Bellatrix Black might have wilted under his intense gaze, but she had been. She knew how to deal with people who tried to manipulate you into admitting things.

"Talk to me about my behaviour then," she said, with a shrug, hoping that Slughorn would notice her disrespect, and not the way her hands were shaking.

"Miss _Black_ ," admonished Slughorn. "You should _not_ talk to a teacher in that manner, or you will find yourself in detention faster than even the elder Miss Black managed."

"Bella has always been exceptional at causing trouble," said Andromeda, looking blankly at Slughorn. Under the surface she was slightly offended. Worse than Bella? _Not likely_ , thought Andromeda.

"An admirable attempt at distraction," said Slughorn. "You'll have to do better. I'm not Head of Slytherin for no reason. Now, let's get to the crux of the matter. You provoked Mr Tonks into anger, by ignoring him and calling him vile names. Why did you do this?" Andromeda frowned. She hadn't realised Slughorn had heard her.

"I told only the truth," she said. "Tonks is dangerous. My parents would never forgive me if I spoke to a Muggleborn, and it wouldn't be right, anyway."

"And where, precisely," asked Slughorn, who looked at Andromeda with something that seemed like pity, "did you get the impression Mr Tonks, a first-year _Hufflepuff_ , one who knows no magic at all yet, on his first day of school, no less, was a _danger_ to you?"

"It's what he represents, sir." Two creases developed on Andromeda's forehead.

Slughorn sighed, heaving out a breath.

"Do you really believe that, Miss Black? You seem like an intelligent girl, and somewhat -calmer than your sister. How can a first-year Hufflepuff cause you- _you_ in particular, harm?"

Andromeda thought. Mudbloods were a danger to the wizarding world. But she had seen Ted. Before she provoked him, he was kind, funny, a little bumbling. He didn't seem _dangerous._ Not to her. She continued talking anyway, trying desperately to convince him, and herself.

"Muggleborns are dangerous," said Andromeda blankly. "They threaten our traditions, the wizarding way of life, and worst of all, our safety. They threaten _the statute_ , Professor," she said, repeating herself to impress upon him the seriousness of this.

"And if a Muggleborn comes into our world and is able to do magic, is that their fault? Is that reason to treat them with unkindness, and hatred? Mr Tonks had likely met few wizards before today. If those in the Wizarding world do not treat him, and those like him with kindness, they are likely to desire to return to their own world, where the threat of their discovery is far higher. After all, Miss Black, would _you_ want to live in a world that persecutes you at every turn?" Slughorn finished speaking, and shook his head at Andromeda, who was struggling to keep herself composed.

"I will not be giving you a detention, but I want you to remain here until Mr Tonks returns from the hospital wing, at which point you will apologise to him, and help him in cleaning up the mess you both caused."

Andromeda looked at Slughorn, who raised his eyebrows, as if daring her to defy him. Bella would have, thought Andromeda, but she wouldn't. She had a sense of self-preservation. She also couldn't decide how she felt about Tonks, and she supposed an apology- and an explanation- could do no harm. As long as no one saw them together, it would be fine. She nodded at Slughorn.

Ted knocked on the door after five minutes of awkward conversation- which had turned to lighter things. Andromeda felt intensely nervous, and she paled as he entered the room. Slughorn spoke to her, but she wasn't listening, instead looking at Ted, assessing him.

"Miss Black!" said Slughorn, trying to get her attention. She jolted.

"Sorry, sir. What did you say?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Ted, who refused to look at her.

"You may begin cleaning in here, whilst I speak to Mr Tonks." Slughorn took Ted by the arm and led him into the ingredient store, shutting the door. Andromeda thought about trying to listen, but realised it wasn't worth the risk. She looked at the mess, and realised she had no idea how to clean it up. She didn't know any cleaning charms. Instead, she started clearing away the ingredients that they had left out, organising them into categories. Slughorn and Tonks returned after about ten minutes.

"Miss Black, Mr Tonks. Clear up, apologise, and then you can go," said Slughorn, before he moved back to sit behind the desk at the front of the classroom. Ted glared at Andromeda, his hands clenched into fists. He was clearly still furious with her. Slughorn cleared his throat, and Andromeda realised that she needed to apologise.

"Tonks- Ted, even," she corrected, watching for his reactions. "I'm sorry that my behaviour and words angered you." She phrased her apology carefully, only expressing remorse at having hurt him, not at what she actually said. He continued glaring at her, and barely managed to spit out the words of his apology.

"I'm sorry for ruining the potion."

"That's quite alright," said Andromeda, in what she thought was a gracious tone. "It wouldn't have worked anyway."

Slughorn jumped in, not missing the opportunity to teach some Potions.

"And why is that, Miss Black?"

"We stirred it clockwise four times, rather than anticlockwise ten times," said Andromeda, glad she remembered that part of the textbook.

"Excellent knowledge," said Slughorn. "It's a pity you didn't manage to put it into practice." He then smirked at them. "In order to enable you two to work together, you will be remaining as partners in my lessons for the foreseeable future."

Andromeda sighed in resignation. She had expected this. Ted reacted far more violently, stamping his foot down on the ground and shouting at Slughorn.

"How can I work effectively with someone who resents my birth! She thinks I'm dirty!"

"Mr Tonks!" reprimanded Slughorn. " _Remember_ what I told you." Tonks calmed down a little, but he still looked furious. "I expect the two of you to sort out this mess," he said, gesturing at where their potion had spilled out of the cauldron and onto the classroom floor. "You will find a mop and bucket next door, as well as some cleaning rags. Andromeda looked at Slughorn in horror.

"But, Professor, that's Muggle cleaning," she protested. "How can we do that?"

"You'll find that neither cleaning charms nor magical cleaning products work well on potions. They often cause unwanted reactions. Besides, I doubt either of you can perform a cleaning spell effectively."

Unable to disagree, Andromeda huffed a breath out, before walking next door to fetch the mop and rags. When she came back, Ted had put away his ingredients and packed up his bag. She noticed his hair and face were clean now, and he looked like nothing particularly bad had happened as a result of contact with the potion. She looked at the mess.

"You do this half, and I'll do this half?" she asked, pointing at the obvious split in the middle of the station. Ted nodded, and set to work in silence. Andromeda watched him for a while, working out how Muggle cleaning worked. His movements were efficient, collecting the potion up with a rag, and then washing the rag and starting again. She copied him, but couldn't seem to get the knack. Her side of the station looked no better after ten minutes, but Ted was done. He laughed a little as he walked out, watching as Andromeda got more frustrated, her hair coming out of its neat plaits and frizzing around her face. Andromeda felt a burst of anger at his ridicule, but set to work even harder. She was finished another ten minutes later, and bid goodbye to Slughorn before making her way down the corridor to where she thought the common room was. She found the tapestry fairly easily, and hurried through the common room to avoid anyone seeing her in this state, with green potion all over her robes, and hair an absolute mess.

She heard Rabastan shout her name, but ignored him, and ran into the girls corridor, sighing in relief when she managed to shut the door of her room. She changed out of her school robes into a comfortable blue dress, with a woollen robe over the top, and re-plaited her hair. It looked a little messy still, but would have to do.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Andromeda gasped, suddenly remembering her promise to meet Molly in the library. She picked up her Potions and Transfiguration books and some writing materials, before hurrying back along the corridor. She wished there was a way to get out without going through the common room. She had a quick look around, seeing if either Bella or Rabastan were there, but she couldn't see anyone she recognised, so she hurried back out of the room, and walked out into the corridor. She started towards the first floor, figuring once she was there she could ask someone where the library was, seeing as she didn't actually know. She quickly found a Ravenclaw prefect, who told her to follow him, since he was going to the library too. She walked behind him, her feet moving quickly to keep up with the boy's significantly longer legs. They got to the library fairly quickly, skipping through two different tapestries to shorten the trip. The Ravenclaw left her at the door to the library, where Andromeda stopped. She thought she was about half an hour late, and hoped Molly had waited. She walked into the large room, and smiled. It looked similar to the library at home, but even bigger. She looked quickly around, but couldn't immediately see Molly, so she moved further inside, supposing that she would see Molly's hair soon if she was here. She found her behind a bookshelf, sat behind a table that was backed into a small alcove. Andromeda quickly hurried towards her, before noticing that something seemed off. Molly was sat with three boys, a ginger one next to her, and two that Andromeda could only see the back of their heads. Molly was whispering furiously at them, and her face seemed to have gone the same colour as her hair. Andromeda frowned, but stepped forwards anyway, waving at Molly to get her attention.

"Molly!" she whispered. "Thanks for waiting." Molly looked up at Andromeda and her face turned even angrier, if that was possible. Andromeda frowned in confusion. What had she done? Molly had seemed fine with her earlier. Then she noticed the hair colour of the boy sat opposite Molly. It was blond, and stuck up at the back. The boy was wearing Hufflepuff robes. It was Tonks. Andromeda gasped in shock. Molly had stood up now, and was moving threateningly towards Andromeda.

"How dare you?" she said, her voice raising. A few students looked curiously at the argument, but the library was quite empty, it being the first day of school.

"I-" said Andromeda, before realising she had nothing to say, not knowing what Tonks had told Molly. She took a step back when Molly reached her. Ted had turned around and saw her, his eyebrows raising in shock. He stood up too, reaching out a hand to pull Molly back.

"Leave it, Molly," he said. "I don't want you to make a fuss." Molly ignored him, and pulled Andromeda with her as she rushed out of the library. Andromeda went with her, without a fuss. It was never a good idea to air disagreements in public.

As soon as they got out of the quiet room and into the empty corridor, Molly exploded with rage.

"How could you do that?" she screamed. "I thought you were nice! I suppose the Slytherin blood is inescapable, is it? I can't believe you would say such horrible things to Ted, when he hasn't done anything!"

Andromeda stood, withstanding the assault.

"Molly-" she tried to intervene. Ted and the other two boys were stood watching.

" _Don't_ you 'Molly' me!" shouted Molly. "You don't have that right! Now go- and never speak to me again!"

Andromeda looked at the group. Molly, a little volcano. Tonks, messy hair and blank face. The red-haired one, all concern and curiosity, looking at her like she was a specimen in a zoo. The little mousy one, who was looking at Molly worriedly. Andromeda lifted her chin up.

"I have nothing to say to you, anyway," she said, doing her best impression of Bella's iciness, before turning and stalking away.


	8. Chapter 8: Molly

AN- Sorry this one has taken so long. I've got a free week now so should be updating every day.

* * *

The three of them found the library easily, and settled down onto a table in an alcove. They got out their books, and started to do the Transfiguration work Dumbledore had set them.

"How long is it meant to be?" asked Owen, as he put down his quill after only two sentences.

"Five inches," said Arthur promptly. Owen nodded, then changed the subject, uninterested in his work.

"What happened with Ted and the other girl- Andromela was it?"

"Andromeda," corrected Molly. "And I don't know. It seemed like he was really angry again, but maybe they just made the potion wrong and he got upset. But Andromeda seemed really shaken. And that thing with the M-word earlier..." Molly tailed off.

"I suppose we'll find out in a few minutes," said Arthur. "After all, we've invited both of them to meet us here." Molly widened her eyes in shock.

"Oh, no. I'd forgotten about asking Ted to come too," she said. "What if they're still angry with each other?"

"I suppose we'll find out," said Owen, echoing Arthur's words in a much more excited tone of voice. "I wonder when they'll get here, after Professor Slughorn made them stay behind," pondered Arthur, scribbling an extra sentence onto the end of the paragraph he had managed. "This is rather difficult to find anything to say, isn't it? I don't really know what I did. The match just changed into what I wanted it to."

"Well if you find out, do let me know," said Owen. "My match was apparently uninterested in doing anything." Arthur laughed a little at that, but returned to his own work. Molly was staring at her parchment but she wasn't concentrating on Transfiguration. She was trying to work out everything that had happened- Andromeda's slightly strange reaction to Ted on the train, and then Ted before Potions, and then their argument in the lesson. She didn't wonder for long, however, before she noticed a much cleaner Ted walk nervously up to their table.

"Ted!" said Molly in welcome. "You remembered!" Ted nodded, and sat down next to Owen, before placing his bag onto the desk with a sigh.

"I wish I hadn't come here," he said glumly.

"What's wrong, Ted?" asked Arthur, furrowing his brow.

"I didn't realise when I found out that I could do magic, that there would be people who would hate me for it. I didn't _ask_ for this!" he exclaimed, becoming agitated.

"Unfortunately," said Arthur. "There will always be unkind people in the world. You should realise though, that the prejudice against Muggleborns isn't unfounded. There are reasons behind it, even if they are wrong. My mother taught me about this before I came to Hogwarts. I can explain it to you, if you like."

"It is still prejudice, though, Ted," added Molly, looking at him with concern. "What happened in Potions?" she asked, hoping that the answer was something that would explain away what she had seen.

"I was sick of Black ignoring me, and her little friend calling me a dirty Mudblood, and then she was looking at me like I was a dangerous animal, not a person and I couldn't stand it anymore. She flinched away from me when I nearly touched her hand putting the beetles in and I got really angry. She seemed fine with me on the train, and then in Transfiguration she refused to speak to me. I didn't understand it."

Molly looked at Ted incredulously.

"Hang on," she said, "You mean _Andromeda_ did that? And Rabastan said that to you? How _dare_ they!" Molly's eyes sparked with anger, and she looked incredibly upset. Arthur put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Look," said Ted. "It's okay. Professor Slughorn sort of explained it a bit. He said that Andromeda comes from a very difficult family- the Blacks- and that she has grown up being told that people like me are a danger- though I don't understand _why_. I don't know how she knew I was a Muggleborn either. I didn't tell her, and she clearly didn't realise on the train."

Arthur pushed his hair out of his eyes, and replied.

"It would have been the Sorting that did it," he said firmly. "Your name is a bit of a giveaway. There are no Wizarding families with that name, and a Black would have been brought up knowing all of them." His eye twitched slightly. "I would know. My mother was a Black before she married my father," he admitted.

"So you're related to Andromeda?" asked Owen curiously.

"Only distantly," said Arthur. "And my mum doesn't really associate with the branch of the family that she comes from. The Blacks are generally very- difficult. Most of them, anyway. Let's get back to the topic. Certain types of wizards- the House of Black being a prime example- are very reliant on tradition. They have their marriages arranged by their parents- or at the very least approved by them- and they are very private, having almost no interaction with the Muggle world at all. They also follow a certain etiquette when it comes to each of their Houses."

"What do you mean by House?" asked Ted, leaning forwards in interest.

"Houses are generally like a normal family, but with a few differences," continued Arthur. "There is a chosen Head of House, an Heir," and so on and so forth. There might be several different branches of each House. There are twenty-eight particular Houses that are regarded as being the only ones still functioning that were born from Wizards in the days of the first magic."

"What, and is Black one of these?" asked Ted. Arthur nodded in confirmation.

"As is Weasley," he pointed at himself, "and Prewett," he said, pointing at Molly, who was still a simmering pile of rage, having sat silently through the boys' conversation.

"It's all nonsense, really," said Molly in an irritated tone. "It makes no difference whatsoever, and it isn't as if no Muggleborns have married into my family, so calling us Pureblood is ridiculous. We're only on the list because you can trace us back to the beginning." Molly thought about it, and couldn't remember her brothers ever talking about their family as a House. She didn't even know which one of them was the Heir, or whether one counted as a Head, considering where her father was.

"It does make a slight difference," countered Arthur. "We have family magic, that must accept or reject any potential future member of the House. A Muggleborn could only gain family magic by marrying into a House. That's one reason why some people don't like first-generation wizards. They see them as trying to steal the family magic."

"That's ridiculous," said Ted. "Wizards without their own family magic would be in exactly the same position."

"That is true," said Arthur. "But that isn't the main reason for the prejudice."

"What is, then?" asked Ted. "Why do they hate me?"

"It's not hatred," said Arthur carefully. "It's fear." Ted's eyes widened in confusion, but he let Arthur continue. "Wizards have much longer lifespans than Muggles. We live, on average, for at least a century, if not more. Many of the adults alive today were born in the 19th century, and some in the 18th. This means that, going back, wizards remember history from a much closer perspective. It's _personal_. My mum, for example, is only thirty, but my great-great-grandparents on each side are still alive. My great-great-grandmother was born in 1820, only twenty years after the last witch-burnings. Wizards live in fear of going back to that time of persecution, and Muggleborns represent a threat that Muggles might find out abut our existence once again. It took two hundred years after the Statute of Secrecy was put in place for them wizards to turn into myth. Imagine what would happen if they found out about us again."

Ted ran his hands through his hair, his eyes were shining brightly.

"But I never _asked_ for this!" he whispered.

"No," said Molly, "You didn't, but magic found you anyway. You're special, not scary," she joked, trying to help Ted cheer up, then turned to Arthur.

"How do you know all of this? You really should be in Ravenclaw." she said in amazement.

"Yeah, said Owen. "We haven't even done any history yet." Arthur blushed a little.

"My mum taught me lots of history and culture before I came. Said it was important, because I'm the Heir to the House of Weasley. And besides- I like knowing things, knowing history, knowing how the world works. It _matters_. But it isn't unusual. Most of the people born in Houses are taught all this. I'm surprised you haven't been, Molly," he said looking at her in enquiry. Molly shrugged and changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on her family.

"I don't really know about all of that, but do you think Andromeda really meant all of that? She seemed so different before. On the train."

"That's because you're a Prewett," said Arthur.

"Great," said Ted. "Guess names really do matter then, don't they? So is everyone scared of me? Or is it just Black and Lestrange?"

"They're not scared of _you_ , Ted. It's what you represent. And you shouldn't worry about it, anyway. Only a very small number of wizards think like that. It tends to be the Houses because they have the most to lose," said Arthur.

"You aren't scared of me, though, are you?" asked Ted, his hands reaching up to his hair again. Arthur laughed quietly.

"Of course I'm not!"

"No!" exclaimed Molly. "Neither am I. But, Ted, you must tell a teacher, or a prefect or somebody if they ever behave like that again," she whispered furiously. "No-one should get away with being mean like that. It isn't right." Molly stopped whispering as she heard her name called from a few metres away. It was Andromeda.

Molly felt her hands clench into fists on the table, and she stood up, moving towards Andromeda, shouting at her. She couldn't manage to keep her voice to library levels, and she could see the librarian looking over at them in concern, so she dragged Andromeda out of the library, and let loose. All the betrayal she felt over the first friend she had made turning out to be a cruel bully spilled out, and she shouted until she felt better. Andromeda tried interrupting at one point, but Molly continued, until she told Andromeda never to speak to her again, at which point Andromeda walked away, her insufferably arrogant face turned up, and her posh robes swaying elegantly behind her ridiculously straight posture.

Molly let out a sigh, before leaning against the wall, and letting the tears flood out. Ted and Arthur patted her shoulder awkwardly, and looked at each other in desperation, neither with any prior experience to tell them what to do with a crying girl.

"Molly," pleaded Ted. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to be upset on my behalf."

"It _isn't_ on your behalf," muttered Molly sadly, her anger dissipated as quickly as it arrived. "It's her. I can't believe I was taken in by her pretending to be so nice, and then being like she is, calling you a Mu-" she snorted a little, and reached for the handkerchief Fabian had slipped into her pocket, blowing her nose loudly.

"That's a pretty handkerchief," said Owen, who was stood a few feet away, clearly even less happy than Ted and Arthur at the concept of a crying Molly.

"It was a present from my mother," said Molly. Tears started streaming down her face even faster as she remembered this, looking at the embroidered roses in the form of her initials. _M.R.P._

"Oh come on, Molly," said Ted. "I'm less upset than this, and I've just found out I'm part of a world that nobody even wants me in," he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Arthur looked at him incredulously and shook his head violently, trying to get him to realise that was the entirely wrong thing to say. Molly sniffled a little, but the tears had reduced now, and her vision began to clear. She remembered she was currently in a corridor that anyone could go in at any time, and hurriedly wiped her eyes, before standing up. Ted shrugged at Arthur, trying to pretend his comment was what had caused Molly to stop crying. "Molly," he continued. "Just remember, if what Arthur said is right, then she's been brought up this way. I doubt she was pretending to be nice. She just didn't know any different way to behave. She's probably never even met another Muggleborn. I think I understand it a little better now. And she did apologise to me. For what she said." Ted took Molly by the arm, Arthur on her other side, and they walked back into the library, Owen scurrying behind.

"She did?" asked Molly, a hint of hope on her face. Ted nodded seriously, and they sat back down.

"Maybe you should give her a chance," said Arthur. "If you liked her before, there must be something good about her."

"I- I don't know," said Molly, the pictures in her mind flicking between the stories her brothers had told her of the cruel Slytherin bullies who picked on Muggleborns, Ted's angry face in Potions, and the way Andromeda had been on the train. Friendly, if a little reserved. "I'll think about it."

"Good," said Arthur. "Now that's resolved, shall we finish our homework?" he asked brightly, gesturing to the parchment spread around them. Owen and Ted both shook their heads in amazement at him, but picked up their quills again.

By the time dinner had finished, Molly had calmed down at the thought of Andromeda. She hadn't seen her in the Great Hall, because by the time the four of them had finished their homework, it was late and most people had finished eating. They said goodbye to Ted at the Great Hall. Molly thought he looked a little forlorn at the thought of being left alone to go back to Hufflepuff. She wondered whether he had made any friends there yet. Molly supposed that she ought to make more of an effort to get to know the other Gryffindor girls. She had Arthur and Ted, at the least, and Owen seemed alright too.

On the return to Gryffindor tower, Molly left the boys in the common room, and went up to see of any of the girls were in the dormitory. It was split into two rooms, divided by a curtain. Molly's area was already looking messy, and she decided she would tidy it and properly unpack for a while even if there was nobody up there. She walked thought the door slightly shyly, and tried to smooth her hair down slightly. Fortunately there was no sign of Arabella or Eleanor. Molly hadn't seen them since the first night. There were two other girls though, both of them with beds on the same side of the room as Molly.

"Hi," she said, as she walked over to her bed. They both looked around from their giggling conversation and smiled in welcome. One, a short girl with a dark sleek bob introduced herself as Victoria Farley, and the other, tall and skinny, with a mass of blond curls, as Ella Dorny. They were cousins, so knew each other already. Molly couldn't help but sigh a little inside when they said that. She always hated it when people knew each other better than she did, with their little in-jokes and knowing smiles. They seemed a lot nicer than Arabella though, and Molly talked to them as she unpacked her trunk.

"I didn't see you at breakfast," said Ella curiously.

"I went early," said Molly. "I woke up fairly early and there were a couple of boys in the common room so I went with them," she said, as she lovingly placed her books onto the small shelf next to her bed.

"Which boys?" asked Victoria who was looking at Molly's books with a slight frown.

"Arthur Weasley and Owen Cauldwell."

"The one who looks like a mouse?" giggled Victoria. Molly had been thinking the same all day, and she laughed with them.

"He even squeaks a little," admitted Molly with a twinge of guilt. This wasn't nice to Owen, who had been nothing but friendly. "He seems quite nice, though," she said, in an attempt to assuage her guilt. "So does Arthur," she said, folding her socks neatly. The girls carried on talking for a few more minutes until Molly finished unpacking and they decided to go down to the common room together and play a game of Exploding Snap. Molly had a pack of cards that Gideon had given her, and she smiled in anticipation. She was excellent at Exploding Snap. Ella and Victoria wouldn't know what had hit them.


End file.
